One Night Mistake
by BabybluesBabygirl
Summary: Hiei decides to try one last time to talk to Kurama about what he harbors and decides it's not worth it. BL technically but only hints once or twice.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to write this and post it.

A/N: This was spur of the moment and i might add more later but only if someone is interested.

* * *

Kurama composed himself for a moment and turned to regard his friend which he was now thoroughly convinced had finally taken a running leap off the never ending deep end. In all his years of both his lives, he had never observed this kind of behavior from this particular demon and to say it dumbfounded him and utterly threw him for a wide, long loop through all three worlds and the galaxies they reside in. He had to be going deaf, there was no other way around it.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you have excellent hearing and other senses and I know for a fact you are quite superior to most with your level of intellect. I'm absolutely sure you didn't mistake my words in any ways unlike most would."

"So correct me if I'm wrong," He ignored the snort his words received, "Your saying you are in love of me, you are sexually desiring me, you want a relationship with me and you want to mate with me."

"I knew you were smarter than you let on."

"Yes well we must keep some secrets otherwise we become a boring open book, however, there is one instance where I find I would not mind being an open book."

"I'm offering you that Kurama, if you would ever let me."

"I know but that is something that I must consider and think through carefully."

"Lying only suits you when you have some truth lurking in your words. If I'm not worth it just say so." Hiei finally snapped, tired of beating around the bush and being shoved aside.

"That's not it Hiei-"

"Then what is Kurama? This isn't the first time I've brought this up but it is the first time I've been so honest and open about it and filled in all the details of what I desire from you. Make up your mind so mine will let it go and move on to either forgetting or creating memories. Pick something Kurama because I can't keep doing this and neither can you." Hiei exploded, never raising his voice but it held more emotion than usual.

"Then read my mind Hiei, try and make sense of what I'm thinking because I just can't. This is something I've often avoided for this very reason and a million others, this is why I tend to with draw from everyone like you do but in an emotional way instead of physical."

"I won't do it, I told you I wouldn't. If I can figure it out Kurama, surely with all your experience and brains you can figure it out too." Hiei said quietly taking his leave before things got too far and he revealed too much. He knew everything Kurama listed was true with every fiber of his being but he also knew why and he couldn't bare the thought Kurama didn't. After all, it was quite difficult to ignore the mate mark and have to hide it constantly, a constant reminder of one night that shouldn't matter but did because he was lost without his mate but Kurama didn't even know he marked him and now he's stuck, and so is Kurama for not realizing it because now he would spend time searching and searching for his mate to kill them so he could move on. Hiei had tried many times to fix this and make it right but each time, something went wrong and now, he was done trying and dealing with anything related. His melted heart was slowly freezing again and would not be broken by his kitsune again.

"Kurama I hope everything you have put before this is worth it, because if not, well I'm sorry..." Releasing the hold over his mark and the feelings connected to it, he felt the confusion through the link from Kurama. Using his Jagen, he sent one last feeling and thought before closing it off once more and returning to the Maki permanently

_It hurts to love you but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop.._. The intense feeling he felt for Kurama was like a firey haze and the words kept bouncing around in his mind before it just ended abruptly, leaving him confused, crying, cut off from his true desire and so lost among the ninkiekai


End file.
